1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a banknote handling apparatus and, more particularly, to a small-size banknote handling apparatus for performing the depositing, counting and the like of banknotes.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in financial facilities such as banks, banknote handling apparatuses have hitherto been used to perform depositing. For example, a banknote receiving/paying machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-106465 is known as a conventional banknote handling apparatus. This banknote receiving/paying machine is a desktop type that is used with being disposed on a desk. This banknote receiving/paying machine is provided with an operating part that receives operator instructions, a displaying part that displays results of depositing and the like, a receiving part that sets received banknotes, a stacker part that stacks banknotes delivered from the receiving part, discriminated and counted, and the like on one side of the machine body so that an operator can operate the machine disposed on the desk from this side while sitting.
For example, in financial facilities such as banks, the depositing of banknotes is performed at a counter. A counter of a bank is such that an operator and a customer sit face-to-face, with the counter interposed between the two persons. In general, a banknote handling apparatus is disposed on the counter in a position near the operator in such a direction that permits operations from the operator side (that is, the displaying part and the operating part face the operator). In such a case, in order for the operator to perform the operation of the banknote handling apparatus, results of the depositing of banknotes are displayed only on the displaying part that faces the operator. Therefore, the customer cannot see the results of the depositing. For this reason, in order to cause the results of the depositing to be seen by the customer, it is necessary for the operator to turn the banknote handling apparatus. As a result, this poses the problem that the work burden of the operator increases.
In financial facilities such as banks, the depositing of banknotes is performed also in a count room. In a count room of a bank, depositing large volumes of transactions is continuously performed by a dedicated operator. In the count room of a bank, the work condition of the operator is monitored by a monitoring camera and the like to watch whether or not the operator conducts fraudulent acts. In general, the monitoring camera is provided in a position where monitoring can be performed from above and before the operator in order to monitor the operator's face. In such a case, the displaying part of the banknote handling apparatus is in a position where the displaying part is not monitored by the monitoring camera. As a result, this poses the problem that even when errors and the like occur in the results of the depositing and/or the operator is conducting fraudulent acts, the information displayed in the displaying part of the banknote handling apparatus does not remain in images of the monitoring camera.
In contrast to this, it is possible to conceive a method that involves providing a monitoring camera for monitoring the displaying part of the banknote handling apparatus separately from a monitoring camera for monitoring the work condition of the operator. However, the number of monitoring cameras installed increases and this poses the problem that the work efficiency of the operator decreases.